Lobbed shots
]] '''Lobbed shots' are projectiles fired from lobbed-shot plants. They hit zombies on the head and bypass shields such as screen doors, ladders, trash cans, and newspapers, in addition to being able to hit Snorkel Zombies when they are underwater. Their range of damage varies from 20 damage per shot (e.g. a kernel) to a whopping 1800 (e.g. Spore-shroom's super spore). The fire rate for lobbed shots is half the speed of a Peashooter's, but they are usually twice as strong, therefore proving equal to peas. Their main weaknesses are Jester Zombie, Shield Zombie, and Parasol Zombie as they can deflect their projectiles, including their Plant Food ability. Therefore, the player should be aware of those zombies. A slight weakness is Surfer Zombies, as their surfboard will block lobbed shots. from Plants vs. Zombies 2]] Kernel The kernel is the standard ammunition of the Kernel-pult and deals 20 damage per shot. It is also the smallest projectile. The Suburban Almanac states that it does only light damage, because it is fired half as often as the pea. The kernel has a random chance to turn into butter, which is twice as powerful and has the ability to paralyze the zombie it lands on. Butter Butter is a special projectile launched by Kernel-pult, although it is less common than the kernels that the plant usually throws, although it does 40 damage per shot. Most zombies hit by butter will be temporarily immobilized. After a few seconds, the butter will disappear from the zombie's head (thus allowing it to move again). Butter can also kill Seagull Zombies, Zombie Parrots, Pelican Zombies and Bug Zombies (bug only) instantly. When fed with Plant Food, Kernel-pult will lob butter onto every zombie, effectively halting the advance of the horde and buying the player more time to set up the lawn. Cabbage The cabbage is the projectile fired from the Cabbage-pult. It does the damage of 40 damage per shot, but as it is fired at about half the speed of the pea, it is considered to be effectively the same. However, as the cabbage is a lobbed shot, it can also damage shield zombies and Snorkel Zombies directly. Colossal cabbage Colossal cabbage is the projectile fired from the Cabbage-pult when fed with Plant Food in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It does the damage of ten peas. Although it is too big to be deflected by a Jester Zombie, it can still be negated by Parasol Zombie. Melon The melon is a projectile launched by Melon-pult. It deals four times the damage of a pea, and it deals 30 damage per shot of splash damage in a 3x3 area. Frozen melon The frozen melon is the projectile launched by the Winter Melon. Visually, the frozen melon is tinted blue over its green counterpart and snow follows the melon, very similar to the frozen version of the pea. It deals the same amount of damage to the zombies, but it reduces their speed by 50%. They can also extinguish Explorer Zombie, Torchlight Zombie, and Prospector Zombie's torch and dynamite. However, keep in mind that they cannot put out Super-Fan Imp's dynamite. Mega melon Mega melons 'are projectiles fired from the Melon-pult when fed Plant Food in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. They do thrice the damage of a normal melon in a 3x3 area. The same goes for Winter Melon's, albeit with the freezing effect. Like all other giant projectiles, it cannot be deflected by the Jester Zombie, but, like most projectiles, it will simply bounce off the parasol of the Parasol Zombie instead of making a direct hit. Flaming pepper The '''flaming pepper is the projectile launched by the Pepper-pult. It deals 50 direct damage and 25 splash damage to the zombies in a 3x3 area. Due to staying in flames, it unfreezes zombies upon hit, making it less effective when used with freezing plants like Winter Melon, Iceberg Lettuce, and/or Snow Pea. In Frostbite Caves, unlike other lobbed plants, it can destroy ice blocks quicker. Firebomb pepper Like most catapult-style lobbed-shots, when boosted, Pepper-pult will launch larger versions of its projectiles, which cannot be deflected by Jester Zombie. In this case, three firebomb peppers, each dealing 600 damage per shot in a 3x3 area, will be fired at random groups of zombies. It is so far the only lobbed-shot projectile other than Strawburst's medium and large berries that can be able to penetrate and overcome the Parasol Zombie, as the firebombs are more like explosives rather than lobbed-shot projectiles. A.K.E.E seed The A.K.E.E seed is the projectile launched by A.K.E.E.. It bounces from zombie to zombie (or obstacle to obstacle). The seed deals 60 damage per shot to the first two zombies it hits, and 40 damage per shot for every other one. Unfortunately, if the next zombie is too far away, the seed will never reach it, for it will disappear once it strikes the last target it can bounce to. Unlike most other lobbed plants, this plant can damage Shield Zombie, even if they activate their force fields as its projectiles can pass through. Jumbo A.K.E.E seed A.K.E.E., when fed with Plant Food, will launch a jumbo seed at each lane occupied by zombies, dealing 450 damage per shot to the zombie that advanced the most on that lane, and continuing to those behind the first one struck. Like the normal projectile, however, these giant seeds only have a limited range; if the targets are too far apart, the seeds will cease bouncing to other targets. Pinecone The pinecone is the projectile launched by Sap-fling. It is covered with sap and it creates a sap puddle that slows down zombies. It deals no damage and cannot be deflected by the Jester Zombie nor the Parasol Zombie. When fed with Plant Food, Sap-fling spins its sling, lobbing 20 pinecones (which can be deflected by Jester Zombie) onto random tiles. Strawburst The Strawburst is technically not a projectile, since Strawburst launches itself into battle. Like Coconut Cannon, Banana Launcher, and Fire Gourd, it requires touching the plant for it to fire. The Strawburst goes in three stages: one, where it starts off as a small green berry, which deals 200 damage per shot. It has to recharge for some time before growing to the next stage. In the second stage, it turns into a medium orange berry which deals 400 damage per shot along with splash damage. In the third stage, it turns into a large red berry which deals 900 damage per shot along with splash damage. Big Berry When fed Plant Food, Strawburst grows to full size and laughs as a giant berry lands, as always, right in the middle of the lawn and explodes, dealing 400 damage per shot (it is 500 damage per shot weaker than the large berry lobbed by a fully grown Strawburst) with a range that hits the entire lawn. Technically, though, it isn't lobbed, since Strawburst simply summons it and has it drop from the sky. Spore The spore (not to be confused with similar but normal projectiles spat at a straight trajectory by other mushrooms, usually within a short range) is the projectile fired by Spore-shroom that deals 50 damage per shot, and turns any zombie it defeats into new Spore-shrooms. Super Spore A boosted Spore-shroom will fire three super spores (which are a bit larger than the normal spore projectiles) at three random zombies, each dealing 1800 damage per shot, enough to defeat and transform any zombie into a Spore-shroom except full-health robots from the Far Future or Gargantuars with more than half their health remaining. Bud The bud is the projectile lobbed by Dusk Lobbers. It deals 30 damage per shot of direct damage to the zombie it hits and 25 damage per shot of splash damage to all zombies in a 3x3 area around the tile where the bud hit. Heart The heart is the projectile lobbed by Blooming Heart. Its damage will increase for 20 damage per shot every time it is thrown until it reaches the maximum damage of 90 damage per shot. The sounds thrown of projectile they are according to the current damage and a heart-shaped smoke pink that go growing of size. Super Heart When Blooming Heart is boosted, there will be an effect applied to all zombies on the lawn with the initial damage and when boosted again, the damage Blooming Heart does will be between the minimum and the maximum damage. When boosted once more, it will finally reach the maximum damage, so that any planted Blooming Heart is attacking with 90 damage per shot. This effect is similar to an attack, so the player should use more than one use of Plant Food to have a bonus and long powerful attack. Apple Core The apple core is the projectile lobbed by Apple Mortar. It deals 30 damage per shot, and stuns zombies for half a second. Apple Mortar lobs these in three lanes. Super Apple When Apple Mortar is boosted, it will launch a super apple at every zombie on screen. These do a varying out of damage, with 50 damage per shot being the minimum and five damage per shot being the maximum. These also stun zombies on screen for 1.5 seconds. Gallery Trivia * When a zombie is close enough, lobbed shots will immediately affect it. * In Plants vs. Zombies 2, when upgraded sufficiently, the lobbed-shots change appearance. See also *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Sap-fling *Pepper-pult *A.K.E.E. *Strawburst *Spore-shroom *Dusk Lobber *Blooming Heart *Apple Mortar Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition